


奥贝斯坦同盟工作笔记

by felinehikaru



Series: IF奥贝斯坦在同盟 [2]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 银河英雄传说
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinehikaru/pseuds/felinehikaru
Summary: IF奥贝斯坦在同盟的工作笔记，虽然觉得老奥才不会写日记，但是还是写成了工作笔记+日记，不然不好排版，并不是工作报告，所以很多东西并不会直接写出来。还是写着玩儿的，仅供娱乐，和 仰望星空派眼中闪烁诡异的光  呼应，从亚姆立札输了开始。帝国尚书的老奥才不会这么多话，但是IF线的同盟奥嘛……谁知道呢233333





	奥贝斯坦同盟工作笔记

宇宙历796年11月5日  
　　 ——8:00 遛狗 早饭 喂狗  
　　8:00——9:00 上班打卡查看邮件  
　　9:00——13:00　接受委任状并处理交接工作  
　　13:00——14:00 吃饭午休 检查家里狗自动午餐机反馈  
　　14:00——16:00 去十三舰队报道  
　　晋升少校终究是一件好事  
　　正好接到了调令，不知道是我选择了杨舰队，还是杨舰队选择了我  
　　并没有见到杨威利上将，处理交接的是卡介伦少将  
　　PS：义眼信号欠佳  
　　  
　　796年11月6日  
　　 ——8:00 遛狗 早饭 喂狗  
　　8:00——9:00 上班打卡查看邮件  
　　9:00——13:00　处理交接工作  
　　13:00——14:00 吃饭午休 检查家里狗自动午餐机反馈  
　　14:00——17:00 销毁通讯记录 制作替代档案 提交总结报告  
　　17:00—— 鸟肉罐头吃完了，买  
　　兽医说不能惯着它，要试着学习吃狗粮  
　　  
　　796年11月10日  
　　 ——8:00 遛狗 早饭 喂狗  
　　8:00——9:00 去十三舰队上班打卡查看邮件  
　　9:00——13:00　处理十三舰队人事调动工作  
　　13:00——14:00 吃饭午休 检查家里狗自动午餐机反馈  
　　14:00——17:00 处理十三舰队人事调动工作  
　　17:00—— 换一种狗粮  
　　十三舰队的人话这么多吗？  
　　原来这就是“奇迹的杨”  
　　  
　796年11月15日  
　　 ——8:00 遛狗 早饭 喂狗  
　　8:00——9:00 去十三舰队上班打卡查看邮件  
　　9:00——13:00　处理十三舰队物资统计工作  
　　13:00——14:00 吃饭午休 查狗  
　　14:00——17:00 提交携带宠物前往要塞申请 预约疫苗  
　　17:00—— 再换一种狗粮  
　　十三舰队人手这么少吗？  
　　  
　796年11月16日  
　　 ——8:00 遛狗 早饭 喂狗  
　　8:00——9:00 去十三舰队上班打卡查看邮件  
　　9:00——13:00　处理十三舰队物资统计工作  
　　13:00——14:00 吃饭午休 查狗  
　　14:00——17:00 处理十三舰队物资统计工作  
　　17:00—— 拒绝亚典波罗少将聚餐邀请 回家喂狗  
　　十三舰队人不仅少，而且话多  
　　“立体西洋棋”是什么暗号？　　

　796年11月17日  
　　 ——8:00 遛狗 早饭 喂狗  
　　8:00——9:00 去十三舰队上班打卡查看邮件  
　　9:00——13:00　体检  
　　13:00——14:00 吃饭午休 查狗  
　　14:00——17:00 处理十三舰队物资统计工作  
　　17:00—— 拒绝先寇布准将夜店邀请 回家喂狗  
　　十三舰队人不仅少，而且话很多  
　　体检的医生今年刚毕业还没有实习，直接上岗。  
　　护士也是未满培训时间上岗，扎了4针才找对血管。  
　　医院军人很多。  
　　  
　　796年11月19日  
　　 ——8:00 遛狗 早饭 喂狗  
　　8:00——9:00 去十三舰队上班打卡查看邮件  
　　9:00——13:00　处理十三舰队物资统计工作  
　　13:00——14:00 吃饭午休 检查家里狗自动午餐机反馈  
　　14:00——17:00 带狗打疫苗  
　　17:00—— 补充鸟肉罐头  
　　第3次狗粮训练失败  
　　特留尼西特的崛起对杨舰队或许是一个机会  
　　费沙  
　　  
　　796年11月25日  
　　 ——8:00 遛狗 早饭 喂狗  
　　8:00——9:00 去十三舰队上班打卡查看邮件  
　　9:00——13:00　处理十三舰队物资统计工作  
　　13:00——14:00 吃饭午休 检查家里狗自动午餐机反馈  
　　14:00——17:00 带狗检查 领取定制义眼（一箱）  
　　17:00—— 补充鸟肉罐头  
　　卡介伦少将留在军队真是费沙的损失  
　　杨威利提督大概是十三舰队最安静的人（删除线）  
　　（后来补充）人不可貌相  
　　  
　　796年12月1日  
　　 ——8:00 遛狗 早饭 喂狗 太空船里并没有遛狗的地方  
　　9:00——13:00 查看邮件 处理十三舰队物资统计  
　　13:00——14:00 吃饭午休  
　　14:00——17:00 处理十三舰队物资统计 联络卡介伦少将  
　　17:00—— 　　　  
　　义眼出现干涉反应  
　　杨上将的工作积极性有待商榷  
　　红茶加什么？  
　　  
　　796年12月7日  
　　 ——8:00 遛狗 早饭 喂狗  
　　8:00——9:00 上班打卡查看邮件  
　　9:00——13:00　处理十三舰队物资统计工作  
　　13:00——14:00 吃饭午休 查狗  
　　14:00——17:00 处理十三舰队人员分配工作  
　　17:00——  
　　“自由散漫、自主旷工、自尊偷懒、自律喝酒”  
　　地球教 费沙  
　　  
796年12月15日  
　　 ——8:00 遛狗 早饭 喂狗  
　　8:00——9:00 上班打卡查看邮件  
　　9:00——13:00　处理十三舰队物资统计 数量有误  
　　13:00——14:00 吃饭午休 查狗  
　　14:00——17:00 视察蔷薇骑士连队  
　　17:00—— 　　  
　　被蔷薇骑士连队拉去喝酒，反抗无果  
　　狗饿了一晚上  
　　更换义眼  
　　  
796年12月16日  
　　 ——8:00 遛狗 早饭 喂狗  
　　8:00——9:00 上班打卡查看邮件  
　　9:00——13:00　检查要塞残留帝国间谍情报资料  
　　13:00——14:00 吃饭午休 查狗  
　　14:00——17:00 处理十三舰队物资统计 勘误  
　　17:00—— 　　  
　　“幽灵”出现了  
　　杨上将个人意愿需继续探听（删除线）  
　　先寇布直接煽动（加粗）  
　　  
796年12月17日  
　　 ——8:00 遛狗 早饭 喂狗  
　　8:00——9:00 上班打卡查看邮件  
　　9:00——13:00　检查要塞残留帝国间谍情报资料  
　　13:00——14:00 吃饭午休 检查家里狗自动午餐机反馈  
　　14:00——17:00 处理十三舰队物资统计  
　　17:00—— 　　  
　　可以把先寇布和波布兰申请管制吗？  
　　过剩的精力不如发泄到宇宙海贼身上  
　　  
796年12月18日  
　　 ——8:00 遛狗 早饭 喂狗  
　　8:00——9:00 上班打卡查看邮件  
　　9:00——13:00　检查要塞残留帝国间谍情报资料  
　　14:00——17:00 处理十三舰队人员分配工作  
　　17:00—— 聚餐　　  
　　要比较帝国和同盟的谍报系统谁更烂真的很难  
　　不能坐在亚典波罗少将旁边，姆莱少将比较安全（删除线）  
杨上将的立体西洋棋技术和他的工作热情持平  
　　  
797年1月1日  
　　新年  
　　新年的意义大概只是标志着时间又过去了广义的365天，却给大多数人休息的理由。  
　　要塞司令官的无所事事反而促进了要塞运作效率，和海尼森恰成反比。  
　　罗严克拉姆侯爵及其幕僚以一种前所未有的生命力吞噬着帝国，与之相反的是杨威利上将及其幕僚用自由散漫的气息蚕食着伊谢尔伦。　  
　　卡介伦上将即将到来，大概是海尼森传来最好的消息了。  
　　今年的新年有些过于吵闹了，但是狗好像很高兴。  
　　　　  
797年1月8日  
　　 ——8:00 遛狗 早饭 喂狗  
　　8:00——9:00 上班打卡查看邮件  
　　9:00——13:00　处理十三舰队人员分配工作  
　　13:00——14:00 吃饭午休 检查家里狗自动午餐机反馈  
　　14:00——17:00 整顿宪兵队 提交报告  
　　17:00—— 换一种鸟肉罐头　  
　　更需要整顿的是先寇布  
　　物价略高  
　　“幽灵”抓到了，伊谢尔伦除虫  
　  
　797年1月13日  
　　 ——8:00 遛狗 早饭 喂狗  
　　8:00——9:00 上班打卡查看邮件  
　　9:00——13:00　协助参谋长处理应对宇宙海贼  
　　13:00——14:00 吃饭午休 检查家里狗自动午餐机反馈  
　　14:00——17:00 人员安排  
　　17:00—— 换一种鸟肉罐头　　  
　　监督杨威利提督处理文件  
　　　　　　　  
　797年1月16日  
　　 ——8:00 遛狗 早饭 喂狗  
　　8:00——9:00 上班打卡查看邮件  
　　9:00——13:00　人事处理  
　　13:00——14:00 吃饭午休 检查家里狗自动午餐机反馈  
　　14:00——17:00 和卡介伦上将交接工作  
　　17:00—— 回家喂狗，回办公室加班　  
交给威利提督处理还不如自己来  
　　　　  
　797年1月19日  
　　 ——8:00 遛狗 早饭 喂狗  
　　8:00——9:00 上班打卡查看邮件  
　　9:00—— 开会 杨威利提督没带U盘  
　　帝国要求进行俘虏交换，是以帝国军宇宙舰队司令长官莱因哈特.冯.罗严克拉姆元帅的名义，伊谢尔伦联络海尼森等待决议。  
　　比起罗严克拉姆侯爵用意的昭然若揭，海尼森的情况还更需要打扫。杨威利上将似乎是抱着最好的期望做最坏的打算。  
　　今天突然批给我个人半天假期。“偶尔带着狗在公园长椅上吃冰淇淋吧”波布兰是这么说的。这样试了一下，被偶遇的尤里安带着奇怪的眼神打了招呼。  
　　谁能想到应该被排除的劣质因子会在被同盟军驻守的前帝国要塞里吃冰淇淋呢？  
　　  
【交换俘虏相关笔记缺失】  
　  
　797年2月7日  
　　 ——8:00 遛狗 早饭 喂狗  
　　8:00——9:00 上班打卡查看邮件  
　　9:00——13:00　处理俘虏安顿工作  
　　13:00——14:00 吃饭午休 查狗  
　　14:00——17:00 处理俘虏安顿工作  
　　17:00——  
夜里睡不着遛狗，遇到先寇布他们夜袭仓库  
　　“帝国是什么？莱因哈特.冯.罗严克拉姆和他手下的大军。同盟军是什么？杨威利和他的小集团。”  
　　　　　　　  
797年2月22日　　  
　　杨威利提督启程前往海尼森，伊谢尔伦小范围清查。自由散漫并不代表可以漏洞百出。卡介伦少将对我的提案表现出默许的态度。  
　　杨威利本人似乎并不在乎这一点，顶多是揉揉帽子的程度，但是对于一个集团，过于坦诚并不容乐观。杨提督对于自己被战争机器这件事情抱持不积极态度，然而他也并没有反客为主的想法。与其说他成就了战争，不如说战争成就了他吧。  
　　  
【清查相关笔记缺失】　  
　　　  
　797年3月8日  
　　 ——8:00 起迟了，吃饭  
　　8:00——9:00 上班打卡查看邮件  
　　9:00——13:00　伊谢尔伦驻守幕僚会议  
　　13:00——14:00 吃饭午休 查狗  
　　14:00——17:00 会议报告 和卡介伦聊天  
　　17:00—— 回家喂狗，回办公室加班　  
威利提督在返回海尼森的中途，先寇布老实了不少  
　　拒绝了卡介伦的相亲介绍  
　　  
　　797年3月xx日  
　　 ——8:00 遛狗 早饭 喂狗  
　　8:00——9:00 上班打卡查看邮件  
　　9:00——13:00　帝国情报分析  
　　13:00——14:00 吃饭午休 查狗  
　　14:00——17:00 会议报告 和卡介伦聊天  
　　17:00—— 回家喂狗，回办公室加班　  
　　帝国起草《社会经济再建计划》  
　　罗严克拉姆侯爵已经掐住旧贵族的咽喉，利普休达特盟约或许将成为他夺位之路的垫脚石。  
　　  
　　  
　　797年3月30日  
统合作战本部长库布斯里遭暗杀未遂，即使扔到疗养院，霍克始终是个问题。  
　　同盟的口号和信念就决定了霍克无法被解决。  
　　这点在十三舰队尤为突出。  
　  
　　797年4月3日  
　　行星聂普帝斯的部份军人以武力发动叛变，杨威利提督还没回来。  
　　波布兰不在，我和卡介伦的工作减轻三分之一。  
　　　  
　797年4月13日  
　　 ——8:00 遛狗 早饭 喂狗  
　　8:00——9:00 上班打卡查看邮件  
　　9:00——13:00　海尼森紧急联络  
　　13:00——14:00 吃饭午休 检查家里狗自动午餐机反馈  
　　14:00——17:00 十三舰队幕僚开会  
　　统合作战本部命令平叛，救国军事委员会发表新纲领。  
　　先寇布对杨威利提出了很难得的建设性意见。  
　　高尼夫比较像会记得喂狗的人。  
　　  
　　【后续记录未读取】  
　　


End file.
